Bo Święta bez śniegu to nie to samo
by Czytadlo
Summary: Fluffiaście. Święta - moje jedyne na to wytłumaczenie:) Trochę romansowo, trochę humorystycznie. Z lekka rzygam tęczą i sram ciastkami. Czyli Hyuuga na Święta. W tle Riko, Kiyoshi, no i team Kuroko&Kagami.


_**Fluff popełniony.**_

* * *

**_Fik na życzenie przyszłej żony Kuroko, to jest mojej koleżanki Weroniki:) I niech tylko spróbuje jej się nie spodobać, a mnie popamięta!_ **

* * *

**Bo Święta bez śniegu to nie to samo**

Mimo że święto Bożego Narodzenia wywodzi się z wierzeń chrześcijańskich, w Japonii zagościło na stałe jako pretekst do wciskania wszędzie i wszystkim mieniących się i uroczych do porzygu tandet.

Młody mężczyzna właśnie z tą myślą w głowie przemierzał szybkim krokiem ulice Tokio. Zatrzymał się raptownie i prychnął na widok zalegającego na dachu jednego z domków jednorodzinnych sztucznego śniegu. Hyuuga przeklął w duchu producentów tego gówna, które do pięt nie dorastało prawdziwemu śniegowi – zimnym, urzekającym śnieżynkom, które topniały w chwili zetknięcia ze skórą.

Ruszył, kontemplując w dalszym ciągu bezsensowność Świąt, które stawały się dla niego bardziej odrażające z każdym miniętym Mikołajem. Z każdym posłanym mu zza bujnej sztucznej brody uśmiechem.

Junpei Hyuuga nienawidził Świąt. Nienawidził kolejek w sklepach i tego całego szału zakupowego. Wszechobecnych świecidełek i sztucznego śniegu. Nienawidził podniecenia nasilającego się wśród kolegów, im mniej dni do Bożego Narodzenia zostawało. Nienawidził samotnego siedzenia przed telewizorem i oglądania tak zwanych „nastrojowych filmów" przesyconych świąteczną atmosferą.

„Święta to magiczny czas" – zadźwięczały mu w głowie słowa Kiyoshiego. Zazgrzytał zębami i zacisnął pięści, gotowy w każdej chwili ich użyć. Niestety w pobliżu nie wisiał żaden worek treningowy.

Niczym na zawołanie wyrósł przed nim gość wielki jak dąb. Na ułamek sekundy przed spotkaniem pięści Hyuugi z twarzą olbrzyma, Junpei dostrzegł te jakże mu znajome i jakże charakterystyczne brwi.

- Au! – zawył Kagami, padając na chodnik. Hyuuga nawet nie próbował przepraszać czy udawać, że mu przykro. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do nieodłącznego towarzysza Kagamiego.

- Co tu robicie? – zapytał, nie kryjąc zniechęcenia. Kuroko przez chwilę świdrował go spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, po czym odpowiedział – jak to on – tonem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.

- Szukamy cię. Momoi-san zaprosiła całą drużynę do siebie, by świętować wspólnie Boże Narodzenie.

Ha! Wolne żarty! – krzyknął w duchu Hyuuga. Seirin miałoby zasiąść przy jednym stole z Akademią Tōō? Prędzej on wepchnie w siebie cały sztuczny śnieg tego świata! Prędzej _prawdziwy_ śnieg spadnie w Japonii, do cholery!

- Za co to? – jęczał w dalszym ciągu Kagami, kompletnie nie zauważając braku zainteresowania ze strony napastnika.

- Idźcie beze mnie – rzekł Hyuuga i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

- Czekaj, proszę.

Chłopak warknął pod nosem rozdrażniony.

- Czego? – rzucił.

- Nikt nie powinien spędzać Świąt samotnie.

Hyuuga przeklął pod nosem. Kolejne cholerne świąteczne mądrości.

Westchnął i wyzywając się od idiotów o słabej woli, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach odwrócił się do Kuroko.

* * *

- Hyuuga-kun?

- Hmm?

- Zastanawiałem się, czemu tak bardzo nie lubisz Świąt.

Hyuuga westchnął.

- Są głupie. – Pogratulował sobie w myślach. Argument na poziomie Kagamiego, świetnie.

Kątem oka widział, jak Kuroko marszczy brwi.

- Wybacz, ale zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że to nie Święta wprowadziły cię w tak podły nastrój.

Hyuuga – o ile to było w ogóle możliwe – jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał. Szli jakiś czas w ciszy. Nie trzeba mieć specjalnie wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji, żeby domyśleć się, kto ową ciszę przerwał.

- Święta bez śniegu to nie to samo. – Kagami westchnął. – W Stanach to był śnieg… Bałwany się lepiło…

- Więcej ciebie na ulicach? – mruknął pod nosem Hyuuga i zaraz skarcił się mentalnie. Przesadna zgryźliwość jeszcze nikomu nie pomogła. Zresztą Kagami miał… _rację_. Nawet w myślach ciężko było Junpeiowi wypowiedzieć to słowo.

- Tylko jedzenie tu i tu dobre. A właśnie – Kuroko, nie miałeś czegoś kupić tej swojej dziewczynie?

Kuroko raptownie zwolnił kroku. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie.

- Wyleciało mi z głowy. – Rozejrzał się. – Nie zdążymy przed zamknięciem supermarketu, jesteśmy za daleko.

Kagami podrapał się po głowie.

- Kiyoshi też miał coś kupić, nie? Zadzwoń do niego, może jeszcze jest w sklepie.

Hyuuga całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się od prychnięcia bądź wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, który zdradziłby rozdrażnienie wywołanie wzmianką o Kiyoshim.

Podczas, gdy Hyuuga walczył ze swoją mimiką i robił uspokajające wdechy oraz wydechy, chłopaki zadzwonili do powodu jego problemów wentylacyjnych.

- I co? – zapytał Junpei, gdy Kuroko schował telefon do kieszeni.

- Zdążyliśmy w ostatniej chwili, akurat wychodził ze sklepu.

- Na szczęście – wtrącił się Kagami – ostatnio łazi rozanielony jakbyśmy już wygrali Puchar Zimowy, i nawet nie sposób go zdenerwować. – Uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz chłopaka. – Trzeba podziękować pani trener.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, zwęglone resztki ciała Kagamiego właśnie porwałby w cholerę wiatr. Hyuuga spróbował rozprostować palce, czując wbijające się w skórę paznokcie. Tymczasem Kagami kontynuował niezrażony.

- W sumie gdyby Kiyoshi nie powiedział otwarcie o planowanych oświadczynach, to nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że coś może być między nimi na rzeczy. – Wzruszył ramionami po krótkiej pauzie. – Nie rozumiem, po co ten cały cyrk ze ślubem, jesteśmy dopiero w liceum.

Hyuuga przymknął powieki i skupił się na tym, by ponownie nie sprzedać sierpowego koledze.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Hyuuga-kun? – zapytał Kuroko z zatroskaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Cholerny Kiyoshi i jego cholerne szczęście – wycharczał niemal niesłyszalnie Hyuuga; wiedział, że w jego głowie pobrzmiewa gorycz, ale nie potrafił jej przezwyciężyć.

- Hyuuga-kun – zaczął Kuroko. – Sądzę, że powinieneś powiedzieć Aidzie-kun, co do niej czujesz.

Czarnowłosy chłopak uniósł wzrok. Wyglądał żałośnie. Kiedy usłyszał z ust Kiyoshiego o planowanych oświadczynach, miał wrażenie, że ktoś uderzył go z całej siły w żołądek. Wiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu coś się dzieje między Riko i Kiyoshim, ale wolał to sobie tłumaczyć na wszystkie inne sposoby, byleby omijające temat jakiegokolwiek uczucia wychodzącego poza sferę przyjaźni czy, niech już będzie, siostrzano-braterskiej miłości. Po oficjalnym wyznaniu Kiyoshiego na jednym z ich „męskich wieczorów" przed telewizorem, nie miał już jednak najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie liczył nawet, że Riko odrzuci oświadczyny. Fakt, byli dopiero w liceum, ale co ma wiek, kiedy w grę wchodzi miłość? Pokręcił głową zniesmaczony; robił się ckliwy.

- Chwila, chwila. – Kagami zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. – O jakim uczuciu mówi Kuroko?

Hyuuga westchnął. Nie było co drążyć tematu; zbliżali się do domu Momoi.

* * *

Wszyscy trzej zaniemówili, przekroczywszy próg domu Momoi. Nie było ściany, szafki, półki, której nie ozdabiały kolorowe lampki, złociste łańcuchy, małe figurki przedstawiające mikołajów, elfy, bałwany, renifery bądź inne przywodzące na myśl Święta kształty.

Pani domu, która otworzyła drzwi, z uśmiechem zaprowadziła ich do salonu, gdzie ozdoby świąteczne robiły jeszcze większe wrażenie. Szczególnie w oczy rzucała się choinka, u której chyba żadna gałązka nie pozostawała bez bombki.

Są ludzie i ludziska – lubiła powtarzać babcia Hyuugi. Właśnie te słowa pierwsze przyszły mu na myśl, gdy spostrzegł, że Kagami nie zwraca uwagi na wystrój całego pomieszczenia, a jedynie na stół obfitujący w przeróżne potrawy.

Hyuuga wywrócił oczami i rozejrzał się po salonie. Byli tam nie tylko wszyscy gracze Akademii Tōō, ale i Liceum Kaijō oraz Shūtoku. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też składu Seirin. Ulga, którą odczuł Junpei na widok kolegów z drużyny, minęła zastąpiona przez odrętwienie. Kiyoshi stał jakieś pięć metrów dalej i machał do niego, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

Czarnowłosy chłopak już miał się odwrócić i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale Kiyoshi chyba przewidział takie następstwo zdarzeń i szybko przebił się przez dzielący ich niewielki tłum ludzi.

- W końcu możemy porozmawiać – zaczął Kiyoshi, przerywając potok przekleństw w głowie Hyuugi. – Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio mnie unikasz.

Nie rżnij głupa! – krzyczała każda część ciała Hyuugi.

- Nie o mnie powinieneś się martwić – burknął jedynie. Czemu przyszło mu przeprowadzać tę rozmowę?

Z twarzy Kiyoshiego nadal nie schodził szeroki uśmiech.

- Jesteś najbliższą mi osobą - jak nie o ciebie mam się martwić, to o kogo?

W Hyuudze podejrzliwość walczyła ze zdumieniem.

- Jestem pewien, że ktoś by się znalazł.

- Jeżeli masz na myśli Riko, to mylisz się. Odrzuciła moje oświadczyny.

Hyuuga rozdziawił usta i spojrzał na kolegę z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Po chwili opamiętał się.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał.

Kiyoshi wzruszył ramionami.

- Lepiej niż myślałem, że będę. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałem się odmowy.

- W takim razie… - Nie dokończył. Czuł się zmieszany i nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- W takim razie po co w ogóle wyskakiwałem z szaloną propozycją? Liczyłem na istnienie cienia szansy, że przeczucia mnie mylą. – Kiyoshi uśmiechał się lekko; wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale nie załamanego. – Na twoim miejscu spytałbym raczej, czemu odmówiła.

- Czemu? – powtórzył jak echo Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się jakby pobłażliwie.

- Powiedzmy, że jej myśli krążyły wokół kogoś innego. – Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i zniknął w tłumie świętujących.

Hyuuga jeszcze przez jakiś czas stał w bezruchu i gapił się przed siebie, starając ułożyć w głowie wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Chwilę później przeklinał swoją osobę, że nie jest jak ten cały Midorima i nie nosi talizmanów szczęścia, bo przydałyby mu się dzisiaj. Czemu? Albowiem koło okna stała i patrzyła centralnie na niego Riko Aida.

Gdy dziewczyna dostrzegła, że i on na nią patrzy, pomachała mu. No pięknie, pomyślał, teraz nie mam wyboru.

Ociągając się, ruszył w jej kierunku. Nadal rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie ostatnie słowa Kiyoshiego, jednak nie wiedział, jak powinien je traktować. Czyżby „jej myśli" krążyły wokół Hyuugi? To chciał powiedzieć Teppei? A może chodziło mu o jeszcze innego chłopaka i Junpei niepotrzebnie robił sobie nadzieje?

Przeklął się pod nosem. Jeżeli wcześniej twierdził, że robi się ckliwy, to teraz spokojnie mógł oskarżyć się o bycie rozchwianą emocjonalnie dwunastolatką.

- Już myślałam, że się nie pojawisz – powiedziała Riko, gdy znalazł się zaledwie kilka kroków od niej.

- Nie miałem zamiaru tu przychodzić.

- Znowu boczysz się na Święta?

- Są głupie.

- Są magiczne – poprawiła go, używając tak dobrze mu znanego tonu. Dokładnie tego samego, który stosowała podczas treningów. Nieznoszącego sprzeciwu.

- Są przereklamowane. – W przeciwieństwie do głosu Riko, jego zabrzmiał wyjątkowo słabo i poddańczo.

- Czyli nie chcesz prezentu? – Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, wiedząc, że wygrała zanim jeszcze zaczęła się ta rozmowa.

Hyuuga podrapał się po głowie zmieszany.

- Nic dla ciebie nie mam.

Przewróciła oczami, wyciągnęła zza pleców pakunek i wcisnęła Hyuudze w ręce.

- Bez gadania. Otwieraj.

Z westchnieniem rezygnacji zaczął rozdzierać kolorowy papier. Kiedy jego oczom ukazała się drewniana ramka, zaniemówił. Bowiem w niej, za cienką warstwą szkła, znajdowało się zdjęcie sprzed jakiegoś roku, na którym to on, Riko i Kiyoshi stali pod mieniącą się tuzinem kolorów choinką. Hyuuga jako jedyny wyglądał jakby chciał zabić spojrzeniem wszystko w promieniu kilku kilometrów.

Uśmiechnął się do zdjęcia.

- Widziałam, jak rozmawiasz z Teppeiem.

Podniósł wzrok znad fotografii i spojrzał na Riko nie bez lekkiego podenerwowania.

- Ponoć odrzuciłaś oświadczyny. – Hyuuga mało ze skóry nie wyskoczył, kiedy usłyszał śmiech przyjaciółki.

- Jestem dopiero w liceum – powiedziała jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Teppei trochę się pośpieszył.

- Dlatego się nie zgodziłaś?

- Między innymi.

Hyuuga westchnął poirytowany. Cholerykiem był w istocie, więc nie powinno nikogo dziwić, że brak przejrzystości sytuacji przyprawiać go zaczynał z wolna o szczękościsk.

- Dlaczego dałaś mu kosza? – rzucił, mentalnie waląc się cegłą po głowie za użycie tak durnego sformułowania. Albo inaczej – za samo odezwanie się. Najmądrzej byłoby właśnie teraz oddalić się pod byle pretekstem, ale…

Riko uśmiechnęła się.

- Teppei jest moim bliskim przyjacielem, rodziną niemal .

- Powiedział, że twoje myśli krążyły już wokół kogoś. – Ledwo Hyuuga wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, a zaraz pragnął je cofnąć. Brawo, pomyślał, teraz tchórzysz. Idiota.

Zapomniał, że jego przyjaciółce również zdarzało się nie panować nad sobą i tracić cierpliwość dość niespodziewanie. Riko warknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i zamachnęła się. Hyuuga, zbyt zaskoczony, nie zdążył zrobić uniku i upadł na podłogę, chwytając się za obolałą szczękę. Sierpowy niczego sobie.

- Mam dość – odezwała się dziewczyna. – Musisz udawać takiego kretyna? To chyba oczywiste, że Teppei miał na myśli ciebie!

Hyuuga patrzył na nią oniemiały. Czuł jednak, że z serca spada mu ogromny ciężar. Zła Riko była dużo łatwiejsza do rozgryzienia (tym bardziej, że nazywała wtedy rzeczy po imieniu). Rozmasowawszy szczękę i upewniwszy się, że ramka jest cała, wstał z ziemi.

- Głupi, głupi, głupi, głupi…

Hyuuga uśmiechnął się do siebie. Mogła go wyzywać od największych idiotów świata, do których zresztą należał, ale było coś ważniejszego, co sprawiało, że obelgi brzmiały w uszach jak uprzejmości.

- I czego się tak szczerzysz, głupi… - Nie dokończyła. Uśmiech chłopaka był zaraźliwy i grymas w końcu został zastąpiony przygłupim wyszczerzem. Hyuuga i Riko westchnęli niemal jednocześnie i zastygli z bananami na ustach. Dopiero później mieli sobie uświadomić, że od chwili upadku Hyuugi na ziemię stanowili dość ciekawe widowisko dla zebranego w domu Momoi ludu.

- Czemu się tak uśmiechają? – szepnął Kagami.

- Tetsu-kun, są prawie tak uroczy jak my…

- Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Midori…– Głośny krzyk Kise odwrócił uwagę wszystkich od wgapiającej się w siebie parki.

- Co się drzesz? – Palec kapitana drużyny Liceum Kaijō pogroził w powietrzu blondwłosemu asowi.

- Spójrzcie za okno! Pada śnieg!

**KONIEC!**

* * *

**_Wesołych Świąt, ludzie;)_**


End file.
